Lost Bird
by Pirateking19
Summary: Elizabeth stays aboard The Black Pearl after Will captained the Flying Dutchman and realizes marriage means nothing.  Her first mistake was falling for Jack.  After all, he is a pirate.  JE post AWE.
1. A lost bird

The deck of the Black Pearl was an eerie calm in the middle of the night. The crew had taken to their respective sleeping quarters; a low rumble of snoring could be heard drifting into the night breeze. The moonlight glistened off the ship, making her glow as the stars reflected in the water. The truly beautiful sight that was only admired by the one left at the helm, both his hands tightly on the wheel. His dark eyes stayed fixed on the horizon, fingers clenching the wood beneath his hands so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Captain?" The man blinked and looked down before turning to look over his shoulder, hands never leaving the wheel.

"Aye? What is it Gibbs." The older man approached his captain carefully, stepping to his side, admiring the night as well.

"I'll take over for ye if you'd like, not much going on anyways." Gibbs chuckled, motioning to the calm waters. The captain narrowed in thought before shaking his head, turning back to his previous stance. Gibbs sighed.

"Jack, you've been out here at the helm for near three days. Ye need rest."

"I have to stay here."

"Jack-" Gibbs was cut off when he saw Jack pull the compass off his belt and hold it before him, clasping both hands over the small object and closing his eyes before flipping the top open. Both men watched as the arrow spun in circles before abruptly stopping, pointing directly before them. Jack looked up and stared at the horizon again, tears now rimming his kohl lined eyes. He looked back down before quickly shutting the compass.

"I have to find her."


	2. Not so selfish

Three years earlier

"I can't believe Sao Feng named you Pirate King. Bloody shame, wasting it on someone who's sulking as much as ye currently are. Very un-pirate like," Jack said aloud with a smirk, sauntering by a crying Elizabeth who sat crouched on the stairs of the Black Pearl. Her head shot up at this and she angrily wiped at her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"How dare you! You're the one who sentenced him to this… This punishment!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. Jack froze mid step, looking around at his crew who had all paused what they were doing to see what the commotion was about. Jack swallowed nervously before spinning on his heel and coming face to face with one very upset Pirate King.

"Love, he would have died," he reasoned, nervously backing up when she stood directly underneath him, glaring, and pointing in his face.

"The day I marry him… Is the day you sign his fate, this unfair, god-awful fate. And we shouldn't forget the first time I tried to marry him! Beckett arrested me for helping you! I was in prison!... I finally get to be his wife… Finally, and he's taken from me. When I married him, Captain Sparrow," she said softly, almost not believing that it had happened herself. Jack frowned, watching as her eyes grew less angry and her shoulders slumped. He looked around and gestured around the ship, the crew immediately going back to their work.

"Regrettable timing, to be sure… However, if I had not had William stab the heart, you would never see him again. I gave up my plan to save him. Want to know why?" Jack's hands closed around her shoulders and he walked her into his quarters, pulling out a chair for her to sit in at his desk. She watched him carefully, her blonde hair falling into her face.

"Why?" she whispered. Jack's fingers pulled on the beads and trinkets in his hair, pacing back and forth in front of the desk as Elizabeth watched him.

"Jack." He turned to look at her and nodded, leaning over the desk in front of her.

"I was going to stab the heart meself. I wanted the immortality. Captain the Flying Dutchman, control the seas. I knew what I wanted. Jack only takes care of his onsies, savvy?" Elizabeth leaned back in the chair, tilting her head to the side.

"Why did you do it then?"

"Because I always knew what I wanted. I was sure. And then you came along, Elizabeth. You love the bloody whelp. And all I could see was William dying, and you heartbroken every day for the rest of your life. Sitting around, crying your eyes out… And that was the worst feeling in the world, love, being the one who would have hurt you like that." Elizabeth blinked in shock, shaking her head.

"Wait… You did this… For me?" she asked in disbelief, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jack glanced at the closed door quickly before walking around the table and crouching down in front of her, cautiously bringing his hands up to her face and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"Please stop crying, I can't handle it," he whispered. Elizabeth, frozen in place, could only nod slightly. He looked at her, ran his eyes over her hair, before bringing up one hand to gently touch her golden locks. Elizabeth sniffled and Jack looked at her again before he stood up straight, grabbed his hat off the desk, and walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind him without looking back.

Elizabeth stared blankly at the door.


	3. Red arrow

Later that night

Elizabeth sat on her bed in her cabin, resting her hands on her lap. She studied the floor boards underneath her, tapping her foot nervously against the wood. She pulled on her hair, twirling it around her fingers as she chewed on her bottom lip. She knew it was late. Gibbs was most likely at the wheel, waiting to be relieved so he could get some sleep. She glanced out the tiny window in her room and saw the water shimmering under the full moon. She looked back down; tucking her hair behind her ears, and took a deep sigh.

Jack's moustache twitched as he slept, his hand subconsciously flexing as he murmured words before becoming silent again. One foot rested on the floor, the other bent, his foot flat on the mattress of his bed. His chest rose and fell silently, his shirt gone in the hot Caribbean night. Scars and tattoos adorned his upper half, the base for many stories he had told. The cabin was completely still; the only sounds were waves just below the open window.

Suddenly, the heavy wooden door slowly opened. Elizabeth's head appeared in the small space as she cautiously looked around. She paused, pulling her nightdress closer to her as she shivered. Her bare feet padded along his floor as she searched silently around the room, carefully lifting objects in hopes of finding it. She stopped near the foot of his bed and bent down, squinting with the lack of light, and touched his clothes that he had flung onto the floor.

Elizabeth frowned when she lifted his shirt and there was nothing underneath it. She glanced up at Jack and furrowed her brow together. There it was, hanging from one of his belts. She bit her lip again nervously and stepped slowly closer to his sleeping form, touching the compass that was attached to him. Tilting her head and keeping a close eye on him, she easily unhooked the compass and clasped it in her hands, noticing his chest still rose in the same fashion as before. Looking down at the object in her small hands she smiled, stepping backwards and studying the cover of the compass.

"_I know what I want, I know what I want_," she repeated over and over in her mind as she flipped the lid open. The arrow spun around only once before abruptly stopping directly in front of her. She frowned, looking before her at the sleeping captain. Shaking her head, she took a few steps to the left and watched as the arrow remained on him. She shook the compass, getting more and more upset as it didn't budge.

"So tell me Lizzie…" Elizabeth froze, not moving her eyes from the arrow she was staring at. Jack pulled himself up to rest his weight on his elbows, an amused expression on his face.

"What is it you want most." She stepped backwards, shutting the compass and held it tightly to her chest.

"Damn," she whispered. Jack waited for her response. She stayed where she was, caught, and her hands shook slightly. He sighed and with a groan of frustration, got off his bed and walked over to where she stood.

"You," she finally said aloud. Jack's eyebrows raised and he shrugged.

"Me, what?" Elizabeth looked up at his face before she shoved the compass at him. Jack took it from her, looking at it before questionably looking back at her.

"I don't get it," he tapped the compass, wondering for a brief moment it were broken.

"You… It pointed at you, Jack."

"ME?!" Jack squeaked at an alarmingly high pitch. He coughed, eyes wide, as Elizabeth's head lowered. Jack looked around; blinking his eyes, making sure this wasn't a dream. He took in the woman before him, appearing very open and upset. Elizabeth clutched the material of her night dress, looking at the floor, unable to actually look at him.

"You want me most?" He whispered, his heart racing as he took a deep breath. She didn't move at all and made no attempt to answer his question.

"But… Lizzie, you're married to William. I thought-"

"I'm aware of that," she whispered sadly. Jack looked back at the compass he held in his hands and back at Elizabeth. She looked up and met his gaze. He opened the compass and waited before looking down at it, already knowing where it was going to be pointing to. Elizabeth broke his gaze and looked down, tears immediately rimming her eyes as she saw where the red arrow pointed.

"Bloody hell," Jack muttered, shutting it before even looking at it. He knew it pointed at her.


	4. More difficult than planned

Author's note: Hey – thanks for all the reviews everyone!!! My first time giving Pirate writing a shot – I figured I'd seen the movies enough I could probably figure out a good enough story ;) So uh, if you COULDN'T tell by now, this story's going to focus on the softer side of good ol' Capt. Jack. We all know he's self centered and a scallywag but, as Tim McGraw says, "I may be a real bad boy, but baby I'm a real good man."

And of COURSE, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Mickey Mouse. Hell, even I belong to the mouse seeing as how I work for him as well. He's a good guy too, was nice enough to share these characters with me…

_Jack looked back at the compass he held in his hands and back at Elizabeth. She looked up and met his gaze. He opened the compass and waited before looking down at it, already knowing where it was going to be pointing to. Elizabeth broke his gaze and looked down, tears immediately rimming her eyes as she saw where the red arrow pointed._

"_Bloody hell," Jack muttered, shutting it before even looking at it. He knew it pointed at her._

She fled. Jack had only blinked and she was gone.

"Bugger." He ran after her, dropping the compass, chasing her shadow as she ran throughout the narrow halls of the ship. The darkness created this a challenging task, he ran into walls a few times, mumbling curses under his breath. His dark eyes scanned his surroundings, blinking a few times to try to focus on anything around him. He heard a metal clang and he jumped, stepping backwards, rubbing his forehead. He frowned, the moonlight finally reflecting off the metal bars in the brig. He stepped forward, shivering slightly, wishing he had put his shirt back on.

He froze when he saw a figure huddled in the corner, shut inside. He walked closer, carefully touching his fingertips to the cool metal. Blonde hair masked the face and he rolled his eyes.

"Elizabeth, get out of there I'm not going to hurt ye."

"I'm married, Jack."

"Yes, I know. Now get out." Elizabeth shook her head, pulling on her hair distractedly. Jack sighed dramatically and pulled on the cell door, only slightly shocked as it opened.

"Not even locked. I thought more of you, love." Jack entered the small enclosed place with a shudder, shutting the door behind him. He never particularly enjoyed being in here. Dirty water enveloped his bare feet and he put his hands on his hips, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Any reason why you're hiding in here."

"I'm married. I'm married and the arrow pointed at you." Jack grinned that devilish sideways smile, gold gleaming, as he laughed.

"Not the first time this has happened. I am quite irresistible, to be sure." He waited for her to laugh or snicker, something to show he was attempting to lighten her mood. She just sat in the corner, her knees pulled to her chest, her skirt resting in the shallow pools of water.

"It was a joke, love. Come on, let's get the bloody hell out of here," he held out a hand toward her, tiptoeing towards her. She pulled further into the shadows, shaking her head.

"I'm so ashamed, Jack." Jack pondered about this for a moment before raising a ringed finger and pointing at her.

"If you don't start making any resemblance of sense, I'm leaving."

"I want to stay right here."

"Why."

"Because. I don't want you to see me." Jack narrowed his eyes at her, wondering if she had in fact gotten into his rum. He looked around him before mock laughing at her.

"You are aware I'm right here, aye? What, are you hiding?! I'm not that daft, I can in fact see you, Lizzie." She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her knees. Jack heard the sound of her softly crying and he groaned, looking at the water and contemplating actually sitting beside her.

A loud clamoring echoed around them and Jack's head snapped around as Pintel stumbled down the stairs, stopping short at the sight of his captain and Mrs. Turner in the brig.

"Uh… Captain, why are you in there." Jack rolled his eyes again and sighed as he looked at the woman on the floor. He bent down and scooped her up without a second thought and threw her over his shoulder. She yelled, beating his back with her fists and demanding to be let down. Jack turned back around and with his free hand gestured to the cell door. Pintel stumbled and hurriedly swung the door open, allowing Jack and Elizabeth to pass through.

Jack stopped before him with a coy smile playing across his features, ignoring the woman screaming and repeatedly trying to hurt him. Pintel took one look at her reddened, embarrassed face and smiled before stepping aside, letting them pass by.

"Now you listen to me as I'm only going to say this once," Jack announced as he dropped Elizabeth on his bed in his cabin. She gave up fighting him, instead sat up and watched him with sad eyes. He shut the door and leaned back against it.

"Nothing you could ever do would make me like you less. You don't need to hide from me. You don't need to be angry with me. I get that you're upset, but you shouldn't be upset because of me." Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak and he waved his hands dramatically at her before he reached for his shirt, tugging it back on.

"However, for some reason I am what you want. Not the bloody stupid whelp. And this is going to be quite a predicament, isn't it."

"I won't see my husband for near ten years. You're the only other man in my life who cares for me, even if it is in the slightest bit."

"Slight? Did you not see where the arrow pointed for me last night?" Her head lowered and she nodded. He ran his hands over his face, slightly smearing the kohl around his eyes in the process. He took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her, careful to leave enough space between them, staring straight ahead.

"I think it's safe to say I more than care for you, Lizzie." She looked at him, puzzlement in her eyes.

"Why? I'm such a mess." Jack smiled slightly.

"Aye, that you are. But not for too much longer, I reckon. You're a strong girl. That's what I admire most about you… You're the slightest thing and you act like you have the strength of ten men. It's rare to find that in a woman, especially one as beautiful as ye." Elizabeth felt her cheeks turning red as she smiled, looking down.

"Jack."

"Tis the truth, love. I feel for you the moment I pulled you onto that dock to save you." Elizabeth smirked at the remembrance.

"I was unconscious, Captain Sparrow."

"No matter, I got to cut off your corset and realize you had stolen a gold object all at once. How could I not soften up to ye?" She laughed at that and he smiled at hearing her make that sound again.

"I killed you."

"That you did."

"You're not mad about that?"

"You saved me as well. I can't stay mad at you for long anyways. I know I'll just eventually give up being angry." She was beginning to get through the tough pirate blockade he had up around himself and that in of itself made her heart soar.

"I wish you never married the whelp. It would make things much easier, wouldn't it." Elizabeth nodded silently, wondering what her life would be if she were not the wife of a captain who spent nearly all of his life away on the sea. They sat silent for a while, both staring ahead of them, not actually looking at anything, deep in thought.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Lizzie."

"Would it… Would it be all right if I slept in here tonight? I mean… Well… I-" He turned to face her with a heartbreakingly sad smile and nodded.

"Of course." She smiled, an actual genuine smile, one that he hadn't seen in quite some time. She crawled up towards the head of the bed and pulled the covers aside, slipping underneath them, happily clutching the pillow to her as she closed her eyes.

Jack watched her from where he sat, drinking in the beauty that was falling asleep in his bed before he took off his belts and climbed into the bed beside her. He lay on his back, one arm underneath his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"_This is going to be more difficult than I planned_," he thought to himself, startled when she moved up against his side, throwing an arm over his chest, burying her face into his shoulder with a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look down at the girl who was clinging to him. He took a deep breath and reluctantly stole a glance at her and only saw the top of her head, gold gleaming back up at him from the moonlight.

More difficult than planned was putting it simply.


	5. Something valuable

_More difficult than planned was putting it simply._

Two weeks later

"GIBBS!!!" The captain screamed, bringing his rifle up to his eye and aiming at the first man on the other ship he saw, firing. The deck of the Black Pearl was complete chaos, his crew loading cannons and finding weapons, the ship beside nearly beside them was already firing upon them, men on ropes ready to swing onto the Pearl. The situation at hand did not match the current weather, it was bright and sunny as the first of the bloodshed began. Men fought, slashing swords across skin and shooting pistols to claim their property.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs hollered over the shouts and yells of the crew. He ran as fast as he could, ducking bullets that were being fired at the enemy, pulling out his sword as he ran. Jack stood at the railing of the ship, eyes focused on the captain of the ship, Captain Morison. He wasn't sure why they were being attacked, Morison never had needed a reason in the past, and he pillaged every possible ship he had come across. But he'd be damned if he allowed that to happen on his ship.

"Pirates," Jack muttered, looking up at the Jolly Roger flying above his own ship with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Aye, sir?" Gibbs huffed as he finally came up beside the captain, pulling a gun out of his belt and holding it up before him before nervously looking at Jack.

"It's bloody Morison. No idea what he wants, the git. Do us a favor, take charge for the time being, I'm going to go see if we can negotiate, savvy?"

"Jack-"

"Keep an eye on the lass." Jack saw a man swinging at him on a rope, a sword pointed right at him. He sighed and pulled out his pistol, firing at the man, watching as he dropped to the deck before he took the rope in his hands. He grinned at Gibbs and jumped off the Pearl.

"Jack Sparrow, what brings you onto me ship," Captain Morison stated as he looked up from his desk in his quarters, running his fingers over a map. Jack took one brief look at the man, and judging by his size and height, he wasn't about to start any trouble with him willingly. Jack sauntered over with a smile on his face, glancing at the shiny golden objects on the table as he picked up a necklace, turning it over in his hands.

"I'd like you to stop attacking me. I haven't done anything, have I." Captain Morison, a man with ten years on Jack, stroked his graying beard with a nod.

"Aye, ye have not. Not knowingly, anyway." Jack's ears perked up and he frowned, dropping the necklace back onto the table.

"What do you want, Scott. I have no valuables on me ship, you know that as well as I do." Captain Morison gestured to a seat across from him and Jack dropped onto it, lifting his boots onto the table, crossing them as he leaned back in the chair.

"Oh, you have something valuable, mate." Jack frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not following you." Captain Morison smirked at that, folding up his map and pushing it aside on his desk. He tapped his dirty fingers on the desk before he smiled directly at Jack.

Jack looked back at him as he shrugged his shoulders, his mouth opened as he was about to say something but was cut off when the door to the cabin banged open.

"Captain, we have what you wanted from the Black Pearl. Where do you want it," a young man asked in the doorway, breathing heavily, a cut on his arm bleeding through his shirt. Jack looked from the man to the captain before him a few times, utterly confused.

"Bring it here." The young man nodded and walked away. Screams and shouts could be heard and Jack kept his eyes glued on the doorway.

"Scott, I assure you I have nothing of value on me ship that you could possibly want. I suppose I could-" he froze, his mouth left hanging open as Elizabeth was dragged into the room, kicking and screaming. The younger man from before was having a great amount of difficulty, as was the other man who was pulling her into the room, he too had fresh cuts on him.

"Let me go you bloody imbeciles I cannot – Jack!" She screamed when she saw him sitting there in shock. His mind started racing, planning possible reasons why Morison would want her. Every conclusion came quickly down to one reason.

"Let me go you bastard!" she shouted at Captain Morsion and he calmly nodded to his men, as they fearfully let go of her. She spun and sneered at them and they backed up before hurrying out of the cabin. She was roughed up, hair and clothes askew; she had put up quite a fight. Jack was proud of that little fact.

"You see Jack, word had gotten around you had a married woman on your ship. A pirate, nonetheless." Jack worriedly looked at Elizabeth, moving his feet down onto the floor. Elizabeth stood in front of Morison's chair, chin tilted up, shoulders set back.

"What's it to you," he snarled, eyes narrowing in anger when he saw a thin cut across the entire length of Elizabeth's cheek, blood now dripping down her jawline. Her eyes were set on the captain before her, afraid to look at Jack. She knew he was enraged.

"Well, they never said you had the Pirate King herself on your ship." Jack's eyes widened and Elizabeth blinked, biting her bottom lip.

Damn.


	6. Triple gunshots

_(Okay, uh, don't kill me. As a warning. Keep on reviewing and I shall keep on writing!!!)_

Jack's wheels in his head quickly turned as he focused on Elizabeth.

"_How could Morison have known, he wasn't at the Bretheren Court, and it wasn't like it was ages ago, the meeting had happened very recently. He wants to use Lizzie to his gain. Over my dead body," _he thought to himself, anger seeping across his handsome features.

Captain Morison stood quickly, running a sharp knife across Elizabeth's cheek that had already been slashed.

"They hurt you, did they, Miss Swann?" He muttered, loud enough for Jack to hear. Captain Sparrow kept a close eye on Morison, hands gripping the armrests in case he tried to hurt Elizabeth. She glances towards Jack out of the corner of her eye and swallowed.

"_Don't correct him, love. Please, don't correct him_," Jack pleaded silently. He knew very well that Morison would make the connection from Mrs. Turner to the new captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"They're worse off. Lost to a girl, they did," she sneered, keeping her eyes straight ahead as the cool blade made a line from her cheek to her jaw line and traced that across her face.

"Since you're the Pirate King I guess they won't take it too harsh. Now, Miss Swann, I have a proposition for ye." She held her head high and finally looked at the captain, his hand now tightly gripping her shoulder.

"What proposition is that."

"You hold a high power in these seas. Very important, ye are. Even more so than your beloved captain over there," he nodded his head towards Jack. Elizabeth turned her head slightly towards him when Morison gripped her chin and pulled her back so she was facing him. Jack sat forward, his knuckles getting white as fear over took him.

"I want to be one of the pirate lords. I want true power. You can give me that."

"There are only nine pirate lords, Captain Morison. There can't be ten." His eyes lit up at that.

"Oh, 'tis reasonable… Must stick to the code, aye? Well, I'll just have to kill Sparrow then, won't I?" Morison dropped the sword and pulled out his pistol and aimed it directly at Jack, whose eyes widened considerably. Elizabeth shook her head quickly, moving to get to Jack's side. Morison grinned and clicked his tongue, holding her easily in place with one hand, the gun still aimed at Jack.

"Or I could just kill you, Miss Swann, and be king meself."

"That's not according to the code," Elizabeth spat at him and Morison's face turned red, cocking the pistol and aiming it at her head. Jack bolted up from his chair, about to lunge towards her when Morison turned to him, grabbing her by the neck and resting the pistol against her temple.

"Come closer Sparrow and she dies."

"You don't want to be doing that, mate." Elizabeth's eyes screamed complete terror as she struggled to stay still, shaking violently in his arms. Jack held his hands out towards her, not moving an inch from where he stood.

"Scott, let 'er go."

"What's in it for me?" He smirked, gripping her tighter until she yelled out in pain.

"Let. Her. GO." Elizabeth was about to try to escape when the door burst open and Gibbs and Marty ran into the cabin, pistols aimed at Morison. The captain laughed once, raising his eyebrows at Jack.

"Really, Sparrow. This is your grand rescue? You know as well as I that I always get what I go after." Elizabeth watched as Gibbs quickly aimed his gun and fired, Morison giving a blood curdling scream as he stumbled backwards against the wall, his free hand releasing Elizabeth and clutching his shoulder. She ran straight at Jack and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, hurrying towards the doorway. Jack turned back and immediately stepped behind Elizabeth, holding her behind him.

The deafening shot that followed made Elizabeth scream as Jack's grip on her loosened. She spun around and watched as he looked down at his chest, blood seeping his white shirt quickly.

"JACK!" She yelled, shaking her head, running her hands over his face as he looked up, eyes trying to focus on her face. He looked at her confused, handing her his pistol with a shaking hand from his belt. She took the gun and looked back at him. He tilted his head to his right and she understood.

"To the locker, you heartless bastard," her voice shook and tears filled her eyes. She aimed at Morison's heart, closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger. The cabin was once again filled with a gunshot echo as the captain fell to the floor.

Jack fell forwards and she caught him in her arms, tears spilling down her face.

"GIBBS!" She screamed, sinking to the floor as Jack reached up and touched her hair, eyes half lidded.

"'S gold, Lizzie."

"Jack!" she cried, pulling him close to her as she wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him take in shallow breaths, his hands clutching her shirt.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled, crouching next to them, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Th… Three," Jack drawled, smiling into Elizabeth's shoulder. She knew what he meant, three gunshots in the same place on his chest. Gibbs reached under Jack's arms and pulled him up. Elizabeth turned and saw him watching her still, blood now covering the entirety of the front of his shirt. She crawled after him, hugging him as tightly as possible, resting her face against the side of his head.

"Don't die Jack, please don't die," she sobbed, fingers clutching his hair, any part of him she could touch.

"'Lizabeth," Jack whispered sadly, leaning against her face.

"Take his feet lass, we got to bring him to the Pearl. He needs help," Gibbs spoke softly. Elizabeth didn't move, she only clutched him tighter.

"I love you. Don't do this to me." She let him go and grabbed his feet, lifting him the best she could, following Gibbs out of the Cabin as they were careful not to jostle the bleeding captain in their arms.

Jack never stopped watching her.

They stopped the fighting, Jack focused on her.

His crew set a board across and helped Gibbs and Elizabeth, his eyes stayed on hers.

When they finally got him to his quarters they carefully lay him down and Elizabeth clutched his hands tightly, he watched as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Everyone hurried around them as Cotton used what medical experience he had to try to help Jack. Anamaria tried to clean Elizabeth's cut but she wanted nothing to do with it. She held a hand over her mouth as Jack's shirt was torn off and thrown away, three bullet holes scarring his chest, the newest dribbling blood over his sides.

He had screamed when Cotton tried to remove the bullet without causing further damage. Elizabeth held his head in place as he begged to be let go with his eyes. Finally his eyes closed and he fell unconscious from the pain, and she sobbed harder, running her hands over his face.


	7. Is it love

_ I originally had an entire plan for this story that went along with the beginning chapter. However, as more and more chapters have popped into my mind, I'm trying to figure out how to loop it back to the first chapter and the original idea. I have NO clue how many more chapters this will be. Thank you for all the reviews though!!! They're quite lovely :) _

Three days later

Elizabeth entered Jack's quarters, taking her hat off her head, allowing her hair to tumble over her shoulders. She dropped the hat onto the large wooden desk and made her way to the single chair at his bedside, where she had been nearly for the entire past three days. She sat carefully, not looking up at his sleeping form, but pulling at the wrinkles on the bed sheets. Her eyes darted to his hand before her, dried blood beneath his fingernails, rings still glittering before her. She ran her fingers up his arm, traced the "P" that Beckett had branded into his arm, anger flitting across her delicate features. Her fingers continued up, touching the wings of the sparrow tattooed on his forearm proudly. A small smile tugged at her lips when she remembered their first meeting at the docks.

"_Commodore… do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" She begged, eyes flitting to the oddly dressed man beside her in curiosity. This stranger had saved her. He was surrounded, ready to be arrested, and he was as calm as could be, keeping a close watch on the apparent Commodore and the girl he had pulled from the water. James Norrington kept from rolling his eyes, doing anything to please her._

"_I__ believe thanks are in order." The Commodore offered his hand to the pirate and she watched as he hesitantly shook the hand. Norrington suddenly used his other hand to lift up the dirty shirt sleeve, revealing a "P" branded into the man's arm._

"_Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we… pirate?" Elizabeth's jaw dropped as the pirate visibly winced. Her father's grip on her tightened._

"_Hang him!"_

"_Keep __your guns on him, men - Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington pulled the sleeve further up and Elizabeth's eyes widened. The man had a bird tattooed on his arm, flying over a sunset. _

"_Well, well? Jack Sparrow… Isn't it?" The pirate frowned, pulling his arm back in mock disgust. His eyes flashed at the girl before turning back to the Commodore._

"…_C__aptain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir."_

Her smile remained as she folded her arms on the bed in front of her, and rested her head. Elizabeth yawned silently, rubbing her eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall as he slept, his bandages wrapping around his narrow frame a few times. Christ, he had gotten skinny. He was always thin but she frowned when she could see his rib bones. She rested her fingers on his bandages.

Two days ago, Gibbs had ordered to get to the closest possible land to get supplies to help their dying captain. A great deal of gold later a few of the men on board had convinced a doctor to follow them onto the ship. The doctor was a young man, not nearly as old or experienced as Elizabeth would have liked. He had actually had men restraining Jack, even though he was unconscious, as he successfully pulled the bullet out of his chest. Jack had lashed about, screaming and crying, smearing kohl all down his cheeks in fear and pain. Elizabeth's task had been to hold his head and talk him through it. She had soothingly whispered words of encouragement, fingers trailing across his cheekbones as tears leaked through his closed eyes. More than once he awoke during the procedure and fell back unconscious.

When Elizabeth heard the clang of metal against metal she looked to see the bullet dropped into a tin cup. Jack's lips were moving but he was only mumbling sounds that didn't even make words. She kissed his the top of his head after the doctor and crew cleaned Jack up and bandaged him. He smiled slightly, eyes barely opening for a brief second.

Two days ago and he hadn't woken up since then. The doctor said he may get an infection and it was best for him to sleep as long as possible. Two days were too much for Elizabeth. She needed to see his eyes light up when he smiled.

She lay her head back down on her folded arms and closed her eyes.

PIRATESOFTHECARRIBEANPIRATESOFTHECARRIBEAN

"Lizzie, wake up love." Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times, furrowing her brow in confusion as to where she was. She felt a hand lightly shake her shoulder and she looked at the hand, recognizing the rings and other adornments instantly. Her eyes brightened and she looked up to see Jack smiling at her, his head propped up with a pillow. He was still extremely pale, but he was awake.

"JACK!" She squealed, gripping his hand tightly in hers, a wide grin broke out over her face. He coughed weakly a few times, turning his head away, pain drifting over his features as he took a shallow breath.

"Do you need anything? I'll go get anything you want. Oh Jack, I was so worried," she said softly as he turned to face her.

"Water."

"What, no rum?" she asked, eyebrow raised. He smiled and shook his head, closing his eyes for a few moments. She took the opportunity to fetch a cup of water and bring it back to him. He tried to take it from her and she refused, lifting it to his lips and helping him drink it.

"Where are we?" he asked softly, eyes still clouded over enough to confuse him. She sadly looked at the state he was in. His bandanna had been gone for a few days to keep cool washcloths on his head to help cool the fever he had. His eyes were almost black with heavy circles underneath them, a sharp contrast against the pale of his skin.

"We're in your cabin. You've been in here for nearly three days." He nodded in understanding, glancing down at his chest and seeing the clean bandages tightly would around him to stop the bleeding.

"That bastard Morison shot me," he muttered in a tired drawl. Elizabeth shook her head, tapping the sparrow tattoo on his arm gently.

"You jumped in front of me. He was aiming at me, Captain Sparrow."

"'Cause you're the king…" he mused aloud, leaning his head to the side, trying to rest in a more comfortable position.

"Aye," she nodded sadly. Guilt overtook her; it should have been her that had been shot. Jack had done nothing but protect her from day one. And look where it had gotten him; prisoner, bound to be hung, killed by the Kraken, and finally shot by a fellow pirate. She shook her head of the bad memories.

"You're going to be all right now." Jack reached a hand out toward her and she leaned closer, his fingers briefly touching the scar along her cheek.

"Are you… you're right?" She smiled, taking his hand in hers, sitting back down to be beside him.

"You saved my life, Captain Sparrow. After all I've done to you, what would ever make you want to do that," she whispered, remembering again that he stepped in front of her, putting himself in danger to keep her safe. She found this hard to believe as he was the infamous pirate who would save his own skin before helping anyone else. His fingers tightened around hers and he closed his eyes.

"You said… you love me." Elizabeth paused, watching as his chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern as he fell back into a deep sleep. She ran her fingers over his knuckles in thought, smoothing back his hair, checking his forehead to see if he was at all warm. Her mind briefly wondered if she would have stayed with Will this way. Will had gone through great lengths to rescue her in the past, but Jack was the one to take a bullet for her. He still did it even though he knew how painful it was going to be if he survived.

Elizabeth pulled at one of his tiny beard braids carefully, grinning at how cute it was that he did this. His eyes were long gone of the kohl from the previous days, but even that was a trait that she found endearing. She nodded to herself, wondering how she had gotten here.

"I did say that Jack," she whispered to herself as he slept before her, still holding her hand. A small smile reflected in her eyes.

"I meant it."


	8. It must be love

"_You said you love me."_

"… _I meant it."_

The following morning, Elizabeth sat on the edge of the Pearl, feet dangling over the edge as she watched the waves crash against the ship. The sun was just rising on the horizon, casting shadows of pink and yellow across the ship's black decks. She smiled, looking down and seeing fish below the surface, glittering against the sun's rays. It was mornings like this she enjoyed the most for she never understood the appeal of the ocean itself, until one morning on the Pearl, she had watched a sunrise.

"_Look at those colors, Will," she breathed, grinning at the man beside her. Will Turner nodded, a gleam in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. _

"_Like a painting, isn't it." She nodded, turning back to the scene before them. They were headed back toward The Isle De Muerta one last time_ _before they planned their wedding in Port Royal. _

"_It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," she said, resting her head on Will's shoulder. He glanced down at her and shook his head._

"_Second most beautiful." She was sure she blushed at that._

Elizabeth watched the horizon, wondering where Will was. She hoped he was happy. He was with his father, which was his ultimate plan. Of course, it meant he left her. And she knew, in ten years' time, she would not be waiting for him. She sighed, returning to watch the growing sunrise, the skies becoming more orange now.

"Mornin', love." Jack sat down beside her slowly, resting his arm in his lap. He wore only trousers and boots, his chest wrapped in new linens. She and Gibbs had forced him to wear a sort of sling for his arm so he wouldn't aggravate the new wound by moving his arm around. He leaned back on his free arm, looking ahead at the horizon as she did.

"You never know, do you."

"Know what, Jack?" She turned to look at him, seeing the tattoos and scars illuminated by the sunrise. He took in a deep breath before looking at her, eyes running over her hair and face with a faint smile.

"What's waiting for you out there." Elizabeth nodded, eyes sparkling at that thought.

"I love sunrises."

"I know, I've seen you out here many times… Just watching the water. Makes me wonder what you think about out here." Jack turned back to the ocean. He stretched his legs and dangled them over the ship's edge like she did. Elizabeth folded her hands in her lap, silently thanking whatever gods there were that no one else was out on the deck this early, except Cotton at the helm, but he wouldn't say a word to anyone anyway, even if he could.

"What does it make you think of?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair, trying to tame it slightly. He paused in thought, lifting a hand before him, pointing a finger through the air.

"A pirate," he decided on with a nod.

"A pirate!" she laughed, grinning widely as he smirked at her.

"Aye. A pirate."

"What sort of pirate? Just pirates in general? Because they're not nearly as pretty as this sunrise is, Captain!" she giggled away, tears forming in her eyes. He sighed, placing the hand on her shoulder.

"One certain pirate comes to me mind."

"Is that so." Jack nodded, looking at her with amusement written across his face.

"Yes… You." Elizabeth stopped giggling and turned serious in an instant.

"You think of me?"

"How could I not… Lizzie, a sunrise is a beautiful occurrence. Every morning, when the sun rises, it's like the world starts again. It's a new beginning, of sorts. Sometimes, it brings the unexpected, a storm, a fight…," he trailed off, blinking a few times in thought. Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond.

"But then… Then there's mornings like this. And you just know… That the day's going to go exactly how you want it to go. The sunrise brings joy and thrill and adventure. That's what I see in you, love. Every day something different, and every day just as exciting to see what happens next." She smiled with a blush, looking down at her lap. Jack grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not to mention, 'tis very beautiful."

"It is, Jack." He bit his bottom lip nervously, looking at the young girl who had leaned against him, the one who he had risked his life for and had even died for. She truly was his sunrise.

"Elizabeth?" She turned to look at him, his face much closer to hers than it had been a moment ago. Her eyebrows raised in question and he cleared his throat.

"I know I'm not the best man in the world, being a pirate and all… But… Uhm-"

"Jack."

"Yes."

"Just kiss me already," she smiled. He moved his hand to the side of her face and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, his eyes flickering with an emotion she had not seen on him before. He leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead once before moving his lips down her face, kissing over her nose and cheeks before finally resting his lips against hers. She took a sharp intake of breath and he startled back, afraid she didn't want this anymore.

He was about to apologize when her hands gripped his hair and she pulled him to her, lips crashing together. He was momentarily shocked before he returned the kiss with as much passion, running his hand over her neck and clutching her golden hair, fingers tugging gently as her arms wrapped around him. Elizabeth pulled him closer, almost sitting in his lap, trying to be as close as possible to the man. Jack moaned when her tongue licked his lips and he parted them, feeling her tongue run along his teeth.

They were both breathing heavily as they finally broke apart, gasping for air, still clinging to each other. Elizabeth finally knew what that look in his eyes was as he stared at her. Need.

Jack hadn't ever felt the urge to kiss someone like that before. But here she sat, chin tilted up to look at him, lips swollen, and all he wanted to do was take her right then and there on the deck.

"Gods, Lizzie," he smiled, running his hand over her jaw line, leaning back down to kiss her again. She grinned against his lips, tapping lightly on his chest.

"I guess your compass works just fine then?"


	9. The right choice

_Author's note: I WILL have a __M__ rated version of this chapter available directly after I publish this chapter. The rest of the story will be rated T so this one chapter will have two versions ____ Look for the link in my profile!!! _

The next morning

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the bright sun in the cabin. She frowned, rubbing her eyes a few times before yawning and stretching. Her neck suddenly itched and she reached an arm up, pausing when she noticed what was causing the itch. Jack was sound asleep, curled up against her, his untied arm lazily thrown over her stomach. And face was pressed against her neck, muttering words in his sleep, causing his moustache to scratch her neck. She grinned, slowly moving her arm down and resting on the side of his face, running her thumb over his high cheekbones. He laughed once, clutching her tighter to him before he fell back completely asleep.

Well this was new. She couldn't help smiling to herself, remembering the night's events.

"_Lizzie?" She looked up at his voice, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jack stood before her, in the doorway to cabin. She was sitting on the deck, fiddling with her sword. He met her eyes and she shivered at his stare. His coat heavily fell to the floor._

"_I'm going to sleep now. If you want to join me…" She blinked as she remembered the haste in the kiss from the morning. And when he had her pushed up against the wall in the Pearl's eating quarters when the crew was on deck. And only an hour ago when she pinned him, yet again, to the ship's mast and kissed him so hard she thought his lips would bruise. That was quite the flashback, she had giggled, as he had survived this time she had done that._

"_If you want to know what freedom truly is," he whispered, stepping backwards into the cabin's shadows. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around, realizing no one was watching, and scurried to her feet, hurrying into the cabin behind him. _

"_Jack?" She looked around in the dark, trying to find him. Suddenly strong hands gripped her shoulders and pressed her up against the wall. She was about to speak when his lips crushed against hers, one hand running down her side quickly before returning back up to wrap his fingers in her hair. She greedily kissed him back, wrapping her legs around his thin waist, causing him to press her harder into the wall. She groaned._

"_Jack your arm-"_

"_Dammit love, I'm fine," he growled as he used the tip of his boot and kicked the door shut._

Elizabeth grinned with a blush, realizing this was the first time she spent an entire night with a man in his bed. This too, was new to her. She realized she could lay there all day with him clutching to her like she was his lifeline, sheets tangled around them. Her fair skinned hands stood out against the golden tan of his arms and she lightly ran her fingers up and down his arm, content to stay like this.

She briefly wondered if this would have been the same way if she had Will now. Would she have been happy if they lived the life they had planned? In a large house with many fancy objects and those corsets she hated so much, having to live so proper and true? She looked down at the man, the pirate, sleeping against her and she knew this was the right choice. She was never supposed to be a proper woman, she was meant to be a pirate.

Jack took in a deep breath and lightly kissed the side of her neck, fingers moving against her waist. Elizabeth tilted her head toward him and he rested his lips against her neck.

"I love you too, Lizzie," he muttered, the words almost incoherent as he spoke into her skin, but she heard them. She smiled to herself, running her fingers over his sparrow tattoo on his forearm.

Yes, this was the right choice.


	10. A beautiful swan

Sorry for the lack of updates – Have been a VERY busy girl. Have returned though for a chapter or two!!! Enjoy!!! 

Four months later

Elizabeth lay sprawled on Jack's bed, arm dangling off the side as she snored lightly, one knee pulled to her chest. The bed sheets hung loosely off her frame, blowing slightly from the breeze coming in the open window. Her hair half covered her face as her eyelashes flittered in sleep.

Jack sat at his desk, boots propped up on the table, leaning back in his chair, simply watching her. He only had his pants on, the rest of his clothes had long ago been abandoned. He eyed the window and finally saw the coast, and the lights of Tortuga. It had been too long since he was here last, and he excitedly jumped to his feet, hurrying over to his large window and pressing his hands against the frame, taking in a deep breath. He looked down at Elizabeth and knelt beside her, gently running his fingers over her hair and down her arm to the hand nearest him. He grinned at the new ring adorning her index finger, the familiar green stone shone back at him in the moonlight.

"_And what's this one?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to another ring on one of his hands. He glanced down quickly before turning his attention back to the map he was reading that was laid out before him on the desk. _

"_That was my father's." _

"_Teague?"_

"_Aye."_

"_Why did he give it to you?"_

"_He didn't give it to me, love. I won it. He said I couldn't stay on land for five days. If I did, he'd give me this ring. Said it had magical powers." Elizabeth scoffed then laughed, leaning forward in her chair and ran her finger over the emerald. _

"_Magical powers. Jack. Why did you believe him?"_

"_I was seven. And he was a liar." A faint smile glittered in his eyes and Elizabeth happily rested her chin in her hands, leaning her elbows on the wooden desk. _

"_I think it's the most beautiful one you have." She admired the skulls engraved into the silver around the round emerald. Jack looked up at her then back down at his hand, holding it out before him in wonder. _

"_Is that so. I think it's ugly."_

"_It's not!" she practically yelled in defense, frowning at him. Jack snickered, eyeing the ring once more before prying it off his finger after some difficulty. Elizabeth's eyes widened and her mouth opened in protest. He laughed at the white band of skin the ring left on his hand and flexed his fingers before eyeing the ring in his other hand. _

"_If you think it's so lovely, then you should have it." Jack handed the ring to her and she shook her head quickly._

"_Your father gave it to you!"_

"_So? I could always plunder another. Besides, it suits you more. It's too pretty for my tastes." Elizabeth looked at him once again before taking it in her hands, turning it over with a wide grin on her face. She slipped it on the same finger Jack had it on and held it in front of her, turning her hand._

"_It suits me?" Jack nodded with a smile, bringing her hand to his lips before kissing her hand gently._

"_That it does, lass."_

Three hours later

Elizabeth awoke, stretching her arms, before looking around the dark cabin.

"Jack?" she called softly, swinging her feet over edge of the bed and standing up. She swayed to the side and she frowned, clutching the bed for support as she looked questioningly outside the window. Buildings. They were docked. And from the looks of it, at the pirate friendly Tortuga. She grinned, folding her arms over her chest.

Arms slid around her waist and she gasped, spinning around to find herself face to face with the captain. Her featured softened and she kissed the side of his cheek then neck, noticing clean white bandages around his wrist. She pointed at it and he shook it off, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Jack what happened."

"Nothing."

"Let me see."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll just keep asking." He rolled his eyes playfully and unraveled the linens, watching her reaction as his arm was unveiled. The biggest smile he'd ever seen lit up her face.

"It's a swan," she breathed, carefully running her finger over the outlined swan that was tattooed on his wrist below his pirate branding. Jack flinched but didn't stop her examination of his newest addition to his tattoo collection.

It was a swan, wings spread wide, white dye in his skin to give the graceful white color to the swan. She touched one wing where a tiny "E" was inscribed. She spun around and looped her arms around his neck, kidding his lips lightly.

"I love it."

"Who said I got it for you?" She laughed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Jack?"

"Yes, love?" he asked, burring his face into her neck. Her fingers wove into his hair and she paused, wording what she wanted to say in her head.

"I have to go see a doctor while we're here." She could feel Jack tense and pull back, hands on her shoulders as he looked her over.

"What? Why? You're not sick! What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"I'm… I'm, uhm, late."

"Late for what?"

"Late, Jack. For my monthlies?" She watched, amused, as the confusion and fear on his face turned into a slight smile.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack."

"Are you sure?"

"Nearly. It's been two months since I've gotten it… I'm quite sure I'm pregnant." Jack grinned and hugged her tightly, kissing the side of her face and her hair. She laughed, clutching him tightly, closing her eyes.

"I take it you happy with this news?" She waited, still holding him, and worried when he didn't respond. He finally pulled back from her, tears rimming his eyes as he grinned. He rested the side of his face against hers and kissed her gently.

"I love you, my beautiful swan."


	11. She's gone

_Okay so this chapter begins the present tense of the story. You know, 10 chapters ago when it began Jack was looking for Elizabeth? Yeah. I know it was a while ago, but I had to give a back story before I got to the actual original storyline. So here we go – picks up with Jack (Captain – sorry) is out on the deck, sailing the Pearl to find his bonnie lass. And, as always, reviews are/have been love._

Jack looked up and stared at the horizon again, tears now rimming his kohl lined eyes. He looked back down before quickly shutting the compass.

"I have to find her."

"Jack…," Gibbs began, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "We don't even know where to begin to look." Gibbs watched in pity as his friend's face turned away from him, trying to hide a tear running down his cheek.

"_How could you," she calmly whispered, lips quivering in her best attempt to keep control over the sobs that threatened to wrack her small frame. Jack shook his head, looking down at the deck, one hand gripping the wheel tightly. _

"_I had to, love. He needed to find out." Elizabeth's eyes filled with rage as she ran at Jack, throwing her hands against him as she beat his chest with her fists. He closed his eyes but didn't move to stop her as her hits got slower and she finally broke down, wrapping her arms around him tightly, pressing herself as close to him as she could with her growing belly. Jack felt the sting of tears as he rested his chin on the top of her head, rocking her gently._

"_He hates me. I never wanted him to hate me," she sobbed, clutching his shirt. _

"_I know, Lizabeth, I know…" _

"_He's so angry," she whispered, burying her face into his neck. Jack looked around the deck then took her to his chambers and tucked her into his bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him sadly, running her fingers over his hand before closing her eyes. Jack leaned over her, petting her hair as she fell asleep, tears drying on her cheeks. _

_His gaze drifted to her prominent belly and he couldn't help but grin. Six months along she was, still insisting to be a part of the crew. God, he loved her. Now he knew what Will had seen in her all along. He looked to the window, wondering where the whelp was now that he had gotten Jack's letter of Elizabeth's pregnancy. He just didn't want Will to think it was his child, as daft as he was. He kissed her forehead and carefully snuck out of the cabin, closing the door behind him._

_In the morning, she was gone. Not in his bed, not on the deck, not even on the ship. Gone. All of her things were in his cabin, everything, except Elizabeth._

"He has her, doesn't he? …Bloody bastard," Gibbs finally spoke and Jack blinked rapidly, clutching the compass tighter in his hand.

"He wouldn't hurt her, would he?" Jack knew Will wouldn't lay a hand on Elizabeth. If anything, he'd go after Jack, but that didn't even worry the captain, he just wanted his love back by whatever means.

"How did he even get on me ship," Jack wondered aloud, not expecting a response from Gibbs. It didn't matter how he had gotten there, he had taken her, and now they were gone. He knew Will was the one who had taken her. After all, land was miles away from them, who else would have access to his ship. He knew she had to be on land though, because she couldn't stay on his ship unless they planned to stay above water the entire time, highly unlikely.

They were sailing up into the Northern Atlantic Ocean, and Jack didn't know where to begin looking for her. Between all the countries they were passing on their way to Jamaica, Will could have brought her anywhere. Just to hurt Jack he would have hid her away somewhere so he would suffer with worry and missing her so. Cruelty, really, was a matter of perspective.

"Isn't she what you want most?" Gibbs wondered aloud. Jack looked at the man beside him and nodded, holding up his compass.

"Then can't we just follow its heading to rescue Miss Elizabeth?"

"That's what we're attempting."

"But you don't know how long it will take to catch up to him," Gibbs realized. It could be months before they caught up with the Flying Dutchman and found Elizabeth, and Jack didn't have that much time if he wanted to see the birth of his first born.

"Aye. We will stop for nothing unless an emergency or our supplies are so low we will starve. Even then, we do not stay a moment longer in port than needed. We will follow this compass until we find her."

"Aye, Captain."


	12. Will

_This is going to be a BIG jump from the last chapter but remember that they're chasing the Flying Dutchman. It took a while to get to Will so because of that, I'll have to start this chapter a few months later. So basically, all that was missed was 1. The Pearl going after the Dutchman, 2. Elizabeth still pregnant and taken by Will, and 3. Jack being all emo because she's gone. This one's a tad short cause I have to get to work. Aaaaaaand cue the entrance music!!!_

_(And yes, I realized Will could not have gotten a letter as the Dutchman doesn't have a postal code – But he's practically the sea, if someone dropped a letter in a bottle maybe he found it? Or whatever. He just knows. :D)_

Three months later

"_Every day something different, and every day just as exciting to see what happens next... Not to mention, 'tis very beautiful"_

"_It is, Jack…" _

"Jack? CAPTAIN!" Jack blinked, out of his daze as someone was calling his name.

"Yes? What?" he looked around the deck of his ship, not seeing anyone looking in his direction. All of the crew were busy with their chores or taking a rest. He frowned, turning his attention back to the wheel before him.

"CAPTAIN SPARROW" Jack looked up this time and saw Marty at the crow's nest, leaning over the edge to shout down at him.

"What is it?!" Marty paused before pointing ahead of them into the distance.

"There's a ship coming towards us, Captain!" The brief thought of panic crossed Jack's mind as he looked to his belt to find his telescope absent. He squinted at the tiny dot on the horizon.

"Inform me when you can see her colors!"

"Aye, Captain!" Marty went back to his watch and Jack beckoned to to take over the helm. He sauntered to the ship's railing and waited for the ship to draw closer, praying to any Gods he could think of that his beloved was safely aboard that ship.

"_He hates me. I never wanted him to hate me…"_

"_I know, 'Lizabeth, I know…"_

Gibbs came aboard the deck when he heard the rumblings of commotion amongst the crew and wondered what the cause of it was. He noticed Jack silently staring at the water as if he were studying it, leaning over the Pearl's railing.

"Jack what's going-"

"It's the Dutchman, Captain! She's headed right towards us!" Marty yelled and the crew, having heard this, quickly scurried about. Jack nodded, anger rising from deep within him as he wondered what, exactly, he'd do when he saw the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"About bloody time," he muttered, eyebrows knit together, hand ready on his sword handle. Gibbs stood beside him, watching as the Dutchman submerged back under the water. Jack jumped up, beating his fist on the railing.

"COWARD! Come back here and fight!" Jack screamed, body shaking as he gripped his hands tightly on the wood under his fingers, glaring at the open space where the ship had once been. Gibbs looked down, resting a hand on his friend's back before looking up at the sound of a low rumbling. Jack looked down at the water below them and watched as the Flying Dutchman glided up from under the water's surface, sailing now right alongside them.

"WHELP!" Jack yelled, frantically looking all over the Dutchman's deck, at it's crew that looked back at him frightened.

"Where is she you bastard?!" He met Bootstrap's worried eyes and shook his head. He saw the younger Turner at the wheel of his ship and couldn't help he looked nervous. Good.

"Where. Is she," Jack said in a dangerous tone, waiting for Will to answer. Will looked to his father before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Jack froze at those words, his world suddenly stopping around him as he closed his eyes, reaching out for the rope hanging loosely beside him and stepping up onto the railing, gripping the rope tightly in his shaking hands.

"I will make you suffer. I will take EVERYTHING away from you as you did me," he muttered, ready to swing onto the ship. Will noticed this and shook his head, holding up his hands.

"She's not here! I brought her to Tortuga. She couldn't have stayed aboard this ship!"

"Why didn't you return her to me?!" Jack screamed, noticing Bootstrap was no longer on the deck. Will nodded silently before gesturing to his ship.

"I realized my terrible mistake the following day after I took her back. I'm sorry, Jack, really I am." Gibbs frowned at hearing this, knowing full well Tortuga was a few weeks sail away. Jack shook his head, stepping down onto the deck of the Black Pearl and storming off into this cabin, slamming the door so loud Will winced.

"Make way to Tortuga, gents," Gibbs spoke aloud as the crew around him, having witnessed everything, nodded and went to get the ship ready. He looked at the young man he once knew sadly.

"Is she safe." Will nodded and Gibbs smiled sadly at the tears in the boy's eyes. He had changed in the past months since becoming the captain of the Dutchman. His eyes had a permanent glare in them. Elizabeth must have put up quite a fight. He watched as the Dutchman lowered back below the surface of the ocean and glanced to the sunset before heading towards the Captain's cabin.

He rose his hand to knock on the door, but through the heavy wooden door, could hear Jack's sobs.


	13. Lost bird found

_WELL. I sat down after yet another Red Sox loss, pissed, determined to get my mind off it, and ended up writing a very long chapter. So, great! If it makes you guys happy, then it makes me happy ____ As always, thanks for reviewing!!! The next chapter will be the last. However, a sequel is always possible…_

Jack hadn't left his cabin in two weeks. He sat at his desk, tracing his fingers over the old map lying before him, touching the brown stains and marks he had made with a piece of lead.

Two weeks. That was how long they'd been on route to Tortuga. And with every day, he got more and more scared that something happened to Elizabeth or the baby. Will had left her in Tortuga. Why had he done that, it was the least safe place for a pregnant woman.

Jack smirked to himself. Well, she was the pirate king after all. She could handle herself. Still, he was worried, and his smile faltered. What if he didn't make it in time for the birth. What if something happened and he couldn't be there to help. His mind began to race and he eyed the rum bottle beside him before placing his face in his hands with a deep sigh. No, he had sworn off drinking for this trip. He needed a clear head so his emotions wouldn't get the best of him. He watched as the liquid inside the clear bottle swayed from side to side with the movements of the ship, realizing the rum was beginning to settle and soon the liquid sat still on his desk. He frowned, standing up and he wobbled backwards, realizing they had, indeed, stopped moving.

"GIBBS!" he shouted, reaching for his hat on the edge of his chair and shoving it onto his head before storming out of his cabin. Gibbs rushed over, eyebrows raised in question.

"Yea, Captain?"

"Why have we-" Jack stopped mid-sentence when he realized they weren't stopped but docked, at Tortuga to be exact. He felt his heart leap in his chest and a smile spread across his face as he looked at the dimly lit town before him. His smile faded as he turned back to his crew.

"Why wasn't I informed we've arrived?"

"I was uhm… Just heading down to tell ye, sir." Jack didn't even hear Gibbs' last few words as he hurried over to the side of the ship and looked down, the dock was a few feet away.

"Jack let us put the plank down so you can get across before you-" Gibbs was met with a loud thud and he ran to the side to see Jack running as fast as he could into town. Gibbs laughed, waving his hand in the air high above his head.

"Go get her, Jack!"

For being a very sure man who could handle anything, Jack was terrified of what he might find. He didn't even know where to begin looking. He ran through the streets, pausing at some lit windows to peer in quickly, hoping for a glimpse of gold hair. He came to his favorite tavern and paused to catch a breath, glancing at the commotion inside. Men were cheering and lifting their grogs into the air in cheer before all drinking large gulps.

Jack walked in the door, wondering what was going on. The men, fellow pirates for the most part, were all laughing and talking amongst themselves. He made his way to the bar and tapped on the wooden countertop impatiently. A young girl turned when she heard the noise and wiped her hands on her apron before making her way over to him.

"What can I get for you sir." Jack realized how young she truly was, her red hair pulled into braids to give her a look of innocence. He looked around behind the bar for a moment before turning his attention back to her.

"You're new, aren't you. What's your name lass?"

"Emily."

"Well then Emily, I am looking for some assistance." She rolled her eyes and pointed to a few scantly dressed women on the opposite end of the bar.

"Sir, those women would be more than willing to give you 'assistance.' I have a job to do. So if you don't want a drink, then I beset get back to work." Jack shook his head quickly with a laugh when he saw the women she had pointed to.

"No love, you misunderstood. I don't want a bloody whore, I need help finding someone." Emily laughed and propped her elbow onto the bar and tilted her head towards him.

"That I can do." There was someone talking in the opposite end of the bar and the men all yelled again in cheers and Jack spun around, confused, before turning back to the young woman.

"What is going on tonight?" Emily gestured towards the men and pointed to an older woman who was holding up bottles of rum.

"That's Ann Brighton and she's apparently giving out free drinks. Puts the men in a tizzy," she winked and Jack laughed, shaking his head.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well the young Miss Smith has given birth. Twins they were." Jack's smile faltered and he furrowed his brow, leaning over the bar.

"Miss Smith? Is she from here?"

"We're not sure, she doesn't say a whole lot. Very sad thing, said her husband was killed in a battle with the British navy."

"Navy…," Jack spoke aloud, running his hand over his forehead. Emily leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder in concern.

"Are you okay, sir? Who were you looking for? I don't mind helping you find him."

"Her. I was looking for a young woman. Pregnant. She was left here, she's," Jack wondered what Elizabeth was exactly, "Me love. It is my child she carries." Emily's helpful smile fell and she shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"No other pregnant young lady other than Miss Smith. But she gave birth yesterday."

"What does she look like?" Emily thought for a moment.

"Pretty. Elegant. Tiny little thing. Has beautiful golden blonde hair." Jack's head shot up and his fingers tightened on the counter.

"What?"

"I said she has beautiful gold-"

"That's her! That's my Lizzie!" Emily's eyes widened and she beckoned to Ana before holding a hand over her mouth.

"She said her name was Elizabeth." Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest and tears rim his eyes as he let out a sigh of relief.

"She's okay then. Where is she?"

"She's fine. She's in the apartment above Ana's. She'll take you to her." Jack reached across the bar and hugged the young girl tightly, thanking her repeatedly.

Ana had brought Jack to her apartment building and pointed to the room on the second floor that had a lit candle in the window. He thanked her and ran up the stairs, pausing as he faced the door. On the other side, was Elizabeth and his children. Gods, CHILDREN. He ran his hand over his face, trying to calm himself before he touched the handle to the door and surprised himself when the door slowly opened.

He was greeted with a child's scream. An infant's scream was more like it and the sound immediately terrified him. He looked around the tiny apartment, at the wooden rocking chair and overstuffed chair and saw a room illuminated down the hall. He carefully stepped in, shutting the door silently behind him. He walked towards the noise, passing gift boxes lying opened on the floor, ribbon and child toys strewn about.

His heartbeat echoed in his ears as he approached the room, the child's wails growing louder and louder. He took a deep breath and peeked his head into the room, all of his breath leaving his body in one gasp at what he saw.

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of a bed, trying to quit a tiny infant in her arms by gently rocking it side to side. Her hair was pulled loosely into a ribbon and dark rings were under her eyes, most likely from the lack of rest. He never saw her to be so beautiful. The baby slowly began to stop its cries and Elizabeth grinned, touching her fingertip to the baby's nose. He noticed the child wore a pink hat. A girl, he smiled. His gaze traveled around the room to a handmade cradle beside her bed where another baby lay, wrapped in a light pink blanket. He could feel his throat tighten and his eyes begin to tear again. Twin girls. He was the father of two girls. He sniffed and Elizabeth's head sprung up at the noise.

Her eyes went from fearful to shock as her mouth fell open. She let out a surprised noise and she slowly stood, placing the child carefully in her cradle beside her sister. Jack slowly stepped into the room, taking off his hat, and Elizabeth sprinted into his arms, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground, kissing the side of her face and her neck as she cried into his shoulder. He dropped his hat to the ground. She cringed when he hugged her tighter and he let her feet touch the floor as she winced, assuring him she was okay.

He ran his fingers over her face, wiping the tears from her eyes. She grinned, pulling him down to kiss him, running her hands down his arms. He took her hands as she pulled back, noticing the green ring she still wore.

"He didn't hurt me."

"I know."

"He told you where I was?"

"He did… I'm so sorry it took so long, Lizzie," he whispered, tears running down his face, smearing the black kohl down his cheeks. She shook her head, smoothing her hands over her skirt as she gently took his hand and brought him over to the cradle. He ran his hands over the carefully constructed piece and made a mental note to ask who made it later for her and thank them.

Elizabeth touched one baby's head and grinned as she hiccupped in her sleep. She glanced up at Jack to see he was staring in wonderment at the children.

"This is Payton Maida," Elizabeth smiled, touching the girl's light hair so much like her own. Jack grinned as her eyes opened and he was met with deep brown eyes much like his own. His hands gently touched her stomach to feel her breathe and he proudly smiled, watching as the infant fell back asleep.

"And this one is Devon Leigh. She's going to be the pirate of the two of them," she chuckled and Jack frowned at the tiny bundle in pink, recalling that "Devon" meant "defender." Her hair was darker, her tiny mouth open slightly as she slept.

"You think so?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh yes. She put up quite a fight yesterday, she didn't want to be born. When she finally was she kicked and screamed the whole time while Payton was quiet and wide-eyed. Certainly, the little pirate." Jack grinned at Devon and placed his arm around Elizabeth's waist as the two of them stared at the two babies in awe. He placed a kiss on the side of her head and she leaned into him, touching the fabric of his jacket fondly.

"I could never have expected this," Jack muttered, grinning happily. Elizabeth nodded, looking up at him.

"Neither could I have."


End file.
